Yoh y las esferas del dragon
by Vale Kyoyama
Summary: el cap.2 aqui en existencia jiji aunque sea por piedad o por que no tengan nada que hacer y dejen reviews
1. La depre de anna y la idea

Hola , este es mi primer fic de Shaman King y es un crossover de Shaman King y Dragon Ball Z ,me base en la muerte de Yoh pero no es para nada triste si no tiene MUCHO humor y espero que les guste  
  
Bueno vallamos con el fic: A por cierto si Si Shaman king me pertenece anna sonrie todo el tiempo y Manta juega basqueball Cáp.1 La depresión de Anna y la idea  
  
Ya habían pasado 1 mes desde la muerte de Yoh y de que habían matado a Hao y anna había caído en una terrible depresión y apenas y comía solo por que todos la animaban y de alguna manera había llamado al espíritu de yoh que le hacia compañía pero para ella no era suficiente pero aparte de eso seguía igual de fría como antes.  
  
Una mañana tranquila (porque normal no podía ser) en la pensión Asakura en una habitación se encontraba Yoh leyendo una revista sobre artículos invaluables y sus dueños hasta que encontró algo muy interesante que decía:  
  
"las esferas del dragón que sirven para cumplir cualquier deseo y su dueño se llama Goku y vive en la corporación cápsula"  
  
Anita ven encontré algo - grito un emocionado chibi-yoh Que encontraste yoh-dijo con su voz fría de siempre Mira lee-dijo yoh y le mostró la revista en la pagina del artículo Esta lo leyó y grito : Lo tengo Maaaaannnnnnnnta ven ahora . En ese momento manta subió corriendo como bala  
  
Que pasa anna-dijo este manta jadeando por lo cansado Quiero que prepares una camioneta extra grande en donde quepamos todos y que le digas a los demás que suban aquí YA- finalizo Anna  
  
Como digas anna ToT -dijo manta con cascaditas en los ojos Ni medio minuto había pasado cuando todos habían subido  
  
Anna dijo:  
  
Quiero decirles que mañana iremos a la corporación cápsula quieran o no para revivir a yoh así que a empacar YA o sino- no había terminado de hablar y los shamanes y espíritus respectivos ya no estaban  
  
Bueno yoh ayúdame a empacar no- dijo anna sacando una maleta gigante  
  
Si pero para que una maleta tan grande ^^U-pregunto yoh Porque también llevare tus cosas para el entrenamiento , tu ropa, la mía , etc.  
  
Esta bien anna ToT -dijo yoh Ya era la mañana del otro DIA y estaban todos de camino a la corporación . Y cuando llegaron anna toco a la puerta y pregunto por Goku y al principio le preguntaron quien eran y anna como era de esperarse dijo que era la gran itako Anna Kyôyama y la reconocieron de inmediato pero le preguntaron para que querían verlo sin darse cuenta de que si no salía rápido goku su vidas iban a estar en peligro y como no salía Len e Yoh(si en espíritu) salieron como balas para detener a Anna quien estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio en segundo grado(ya esta bien no mas programas de policías para mi)y anna amenazo a Yoh diciéndole que cuando reviviera le iba a aumentar el entrenamiento un 50% si no la soltaba y a Len diciéndole que le iba a quitar a Bazon por una larga temporada y goku que misteriosamente pasaba por ahí cuando escucho la palabra entrenamiento corrió a la puerta Y . . .  
  
CONTINUARA ++++++++++`````````+++++++++++++``````` Hola este fic lo hice con una amiga y si quieren continuación dejen rewiews porfa si a por cierto en ese momento Goku vive en la corporación cápsula con toda su familia. Adiós y Rewiews rewiews rewiews  
  
vale 


	2. El trato y el deseo

Konnichiwa minna-san  
  
Como han estado espero que bien y que alguien lea mi fic aunque sea solo por piedad Bueno Aclaraciones (..)mis comentarios "pensamientos" Y si shaman king me pertenece lizerg es un ayudante de Hao  
  
El trato y el deseo  
  
Cuando goku oyó la palabra entrenamiento fue como bala a donde estaba anna yyyyyyyy.  
  
Señor Goku la señorita anna lo estaba buscando-dijo una empleada sin saber con la suerte que corrió y len e Yoh suspiraron muy aliviados  
  
¿La señorita anna? quien será -pregunto goku en su mente Soy yo-dijo anna cortante que se encontraba en la puerta Disculpe para que me buscaba-dijo goku "ella lee la mente" pensó  
  
Quería hacer un trato con usted y SI leo la mente- Dijo la itako  
  
Cual trato -pregunto goku  
  
¿Disculpe usted es el que tiene en su poder las esferas del dragón? Pregunto yoh (en espíritu )  
  
eh ahh si soy yo -contesto goku-espera un momento eres un espíritu  
  
si por que-respondió yoh  
  
no por nada-dijo goku ^_^  
  
ahora Si me permiten hablar- menciono anna con un tono amenazante como para que nadie la interrumpiera, - quería preguntarle si usted haría un trato con migo usted me presta las esferas del dragón y yo le hago el favor que usted quiera(estaré hablando de la misma anna)  
  
Todos : ANNA HACIENDO UN FAVOR O_O  
  
Que algún problema -dijo cierta itako  
  
Depende- dijo goku con toda tranquilidad sin saber que su vida estaba expuesta Y de repente aparece un chibi-yoh y le dice al oído -disculpe pero por nada del mundo se le niegue a anna aunque usted sea un súper sayayin NADIE puede contra anna enojada además de que si no acepta no voy a poder revivir y mi entrenamiento va a aumentar ToT-termino yoh  
  
Bueno acepto-dijo goku-un momento dijiste entrenamiento, ya se señorita anna yo le doy el deseo de las esferas y usted me entrena para ser mas fuerte-dijo goku Y cuando dijo esto todos se quedaron blancos, excepto anna y goku y un silencio se apodero del lugar por unos minutos y anna dijo con una sonrisa maligna -esta bien- y todos excepto goku y anna se pusieron mas blancos de lo que ya estaban y todos dijeron al mismo tiempo : ACEPTASTE EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE ANNA ASI NO MAS ,ESTAS LOCO-con un tono que variaba entre preocupación y compasión por goku Pero bueno por que no hacemos de una vez el trato- dijo goku  
  
Como usted quiera - dijo anna (insisto ¿estaré hablando de la misma anna que todos conocemos?)  
  
Ya en esos momentos Dende salio de sabe donde e invocaron a Shenlong y como anna dio su "discurso de presentación" este dijo : señorita no es usted la itako que fue comprometida con Yoh Asakura "y que según todos los que la conocen excepto Yoh la creen como alguien despiadada y sin corazón"  
  
Si, soy esa itako y nada mas deja que me entere quien dice eso sobre mi su muerte será lenta y MUY dolorosa- sentencio anna y todos menos Yoh tragaron saliva -SI SE ME PERMITE PEDIR EL DESEO-dijo anna prácticamente amenazando a aquel que hablase Si señorita-dijo Shenlong-cual es su deseo-  
  
Quiero que revivan a Yoh YA-dijo anna Y dende lo dijo en idioma namecusei Y al instante yoh había revivido y anna corrió hacia el y lo abraso como un reflejo y todos menos Yoh O_O con los ojos en forma de platos se quedaron en shock varios segundos y después recuperaron la compostura aunque seguían sorprendidos y después anna se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y empezó a repetir en su mente "yo no hice eso nunca paso" hasta convencerse a si misma que no o había hecho(sinceramente a veces funciona) Y dijo: Ahora Yoh a entrenar YA- Y goku dijo-oiga señorita acaba de revivir y ya lo quiere poner a entrenar ,eso en injusto-termino Y todos empezaron a temblar al ver como se estaba poniendo anna con ese comentario y anna se acerco y anna le intenta dar su bofetada con la mano derecha y goku le detuvo la mano fácilmente y todos se quedaron impresionados hasta anna pero ella ya había tenido una experiencia así y  
  
PASS (léase como cachetada con su mano izquierda y como dicen tamao y manta la mano izquierda la mas poderosa ,parecida a la que le dio a hao pero mas fuerte AUCH)  
  
NADIE CRITICA MIS ENTRENAMIENTOS-dijo anna -y si ahora a ENTRENAR Yoh ,Señor Goku YA  
  
*************==============************===========  
  
bueno espero que les guste y que lo lean y muchas gracias a Hao Asakura por su rewiew intente no tardarme en actualizar pero mi amiga esta en puebla y no recuerdo muy bien la historia jijijiji pero bueno déjenme rewiews cualquier cosa criticas ,tomatazos amenazas , ideas ,comentarios y demás adiós y reviews porfa 


End file.
